VERY BUSY!
by Morganel
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a hot moment in her office. They are very busy.


Brennan sat at her desk, her head resting in her arms, she was looking forward to the day off she was getting the next day. She was supposed to be working on a case report, but she was so tired she needed to rest her eyes. She heard Booth come in but she didn't want to move, not just yet, and she heard him tiptoe around her. He leaned over putting a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed,  
"Don't you knock…" She mumbled not opening her eyes,

"You looked asleep," He said squeezing her shoulder again, she shifted from his touch,

"You're tense." Booth rubbed her shoulder a little harder massaging her, she felt better when he rubbed her shoulder, and she sleepily replied,

"_Mmm_, Yeah…" and Booth continued placing both hands on her shoulders and massaging them rhythmically, she let out a quiet moan, the tension in her shoulders was decreasing,

"You're good at this," she mumbled, sighing when he hit a tense spot, he chuckled,

"You are just really tense," and he began drawing circles around her back with his thumb pressing quite hard,

"_Oow…_" she moaned, her back really was aching, and Booth chuckled again, going back to her shoulders,

"Goodness, sto-op…!" she moaned standing up, Booth still had his hands on her shoulders and was still rubbing them, she quickly faced him. They stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next, Brennan bit her lip and looked away from Booth,  
"Thank you…" it sounded like a question, Booth shrugged, and they continued to stand there, she looked at his tie, and his lips…his lips… his eyes, his eyes, like melted chocolate, she got lost. He looked at her, her neck…neck, her ear… her eyes, those green eyes, he got lost. Brennan found herself leaning closer to him, and he the same, she blinked quickly though didn't move their faces but four centimeters apart, she inhaled, and so did he. Then she smiled and closed the distance not breaking eyes contact with him, until their lips met. For a moment they were still, and they separated and Brennan exhaled shakily, Booth was about to move, but she pressed her lips to his again, with more sense of urgency this time, but still calm, she grabbed onto his tie, pulling him closer, deeply ensconced, Booth brought his hand and rubbed behind her ear, she breathed a laugh, she loved that. Brennan took a step back and Booth followed, she leaned up against her desk bringing one of her hands to tangle in his hair, tugging on it and getting it in her hands and holding him close, so he couldn't stop, not yet, Booth's hand trailed to her waist, her hip and her squeezed her side, she arched at his touch, opening her mouth with a small exclamation, and hearing Booth's chuckle, she dove back into the kiss, more urgently. Booth tasted it on his tongue, and he slid his hand further down, to her thigh, picking it up somewhat, and pressing closer to her, she followed suit, and raised her leg a bit, and he pressed closer still, she felt as though she might fall over.

B-O-N-E-S-B-O-N-E-S- B-O-N-E-S-B-O-N-E-S- B-O-N-E-S

Cam and Angela had just finished looking over the facial reconstructions and were walking over to show Brennan and Booth. Angela walked ahead and as she neared Brennan's office she saw through the blinds. She stopped short, and Cam walked right into her, Angela turned around with a goofy smile on her face,

"They're _busy_," she said trying hard not to laugh, cam had a question mark look on her face,

"_Busy?"_ She asked, and Angela's grin became even goofier,

"_**Busy.**_" She said and started to giggle, Cam looked over at Brennan's office and her eyes widened like saucers.

"_**Busy.**_" She aid and stated laughing too.

Hodgins was coming the other way and didn't notice what was going on in Dr. Brennan's office, he looked up and saw Angela and Cam, waving at him to stop and come over to them, they looked really comical. He walked over,

"What? I need to show Dr. Brennan my results," he said preparing to turn around,

"Their _**busy!**_" Cam and Angela said in unison, Hodgins turned around and raised a brow.

B-O-N-E-S- B-O-N-E-S- B-O-N-E-S- B-O-N-E-S- B-O-N-E-S

Booth had his hand on her neck again, and Brennan was tugging on his hair, they were the only two people in the world.

"Dr. Brennan! There is someone here for, you…" Zack stopped mid sentence boggled at the scene before him, Brennan got such a shock that she jumped back flipping backward off of her desk, she landed on her backside.

"Zack!" Booth, Brennan, Cam, and Angela all said in unison. Brennan was clutching her chest still sitting on the floor, and Angela had turned on Zack,

"They were _**BUSY!**_" She exclaimed,

"They were _busy_," said Cam, holding back her laughter,

"We were _**busy**_," Brennan and Booth said in unison as Booth helped Brennan up,

"_Very__** busy**_..." Agreed Zack going red,

"_**Very Busy!**_" Booth, Brennan, Angela, and cam all exclaimed,

"Very, busy…"

VERY BUSY!


End file.
